El momento en el que entraste a mi vida
by DraconisRose960
Summary: Bella tiene todo el dinero del mundo, pero lo desprecia. Lo único que quiere es una familia, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a los Cullen?. A partir de ese momento toda su vida se llenará de complicaciones.-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una mentira o una verdad?-


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama y la historia es de mi pertenencia._

**Capítulo 01. Desastre**

Estaba recostada en mi cama haciendo una tarea de cálculo, pero la más horrorosa verdad era que jamás sería buena para esta maldita materia.

Tal vez podría comprar al maestro… No, era algo imposible.

Seguramente mis padres no notarían cambio alguno en mis notas, siempre estaban metidos hasta el tope en sus propios asuntos. Nunca me prestaban atención; bueno, solo algunas veces, éstas eran cuando necesitaban algún favor mío y como la mayoría del tiempo me meto en problemas, siempre notaban los errores en ese tipo de situaciones.

¿Por qué mis padres no me prestan atención?

Simple y sencillamente porque mi madre era una estrella del espectáculo muy famosa. Reneé era extravagante, prejuiciosa y muy chismosa; nunca miraba más allá de sus propias narices. Físicamente tenía un cuerpo envidiable, el cual yo había heredado, por cierto; mi madre mide un metro con setenta centímetros, un abundante y ondulado cabello castaño claro, el cual le llegaba casi a la cadera, unos ojos impactantemente azules, piel suave y blanca como la nieve, pómulos abundantes y facciones hermosas; tenía un busto y trasero proporcionado con su cuerpo, piernas torneadas, cintura fina y de caderas anchas.

Y por otro lado, está Charlie. Mi padre era el dueño de una empresa industrial muy reconocida y gracias a eso él era muy estricto, muy inteligente y muy calculador. Su físico era todo lo contrario a mi madre, ella era delicada y refinada, mientras que mi padre era robusto e intimidante. Él medía un metro con ochenta centímetros, cabello color castaño extremadamente oscuro, piel blanca, ojos marrones y un muy buen porte.

Bueno, luego estaba yo. Algo orgullosa y arrogante, pero no demasiado; mi físico era envidiable, según mis amigos. Yo medía un metro con sesenta y siete centímetros, era delgada, con una cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas y con los pechos y trasero suficientes; tenía un cabello castaño rojizo, ojos color chocolate, piel extremadamente blanca y con abundantes pómulos (incluyendo algunas pecas ahí y en la punta de la nariz).

A mí me encantaba asistir a fiestas y más en clubes, pero al mismo tiempo compartía un gusto por lo clásico; eso sí, muy, muy en el fondo. Hay veces en las que hago entrevistas para las revistas o salgo en la televisión con mis padres. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve modelando, pero como no me sentía identificada con aquello, no continúe haciendo eso; también actué en una o dos películas, pero nunca he sido especialmente buena actuando, por lo que tampoco lo continúe.

Ahora mi más grande deseo era intentar con la carrera de cantante, pero todavía no comenzaba con los proyectos.

La mayoría del tiempo estaba metida en fiestas, en todas incluían el alcohol. Mis padres nunca se han enterado de que siempre me embriagaba, o que en ocasiones combinaba el alcohol con droga, claro, con precaución; pero esta vez no fue lo mismo.

_Estaba bailando con Cassandre, o como me gustaba llamarle, Cassie. Una despampanante pelirroja y con una belleza inmaculada, ojos color azules, de facciones finas y piel blanquecina, ella era francesa, hablaba muy poco inglés, por lo que tuve que aprender francés en poco tiempo y de emergencia para así poder comunicarnos de manera más sencilla; por cierto, era una gran amiga mía._

— _¡Oh, Bella! Tu es __vous êtes sûr__de vos parents__ne savent rien__à ce sujet? (Bella, ¿estás segura que tus padres no saben nada sobre esto?__—Me pregunta Cassie por decimoquinta vez en la noche, las veces anteriores yo había accedido sin prestarle mucha atención, pero ahora me estaba impacientando._

—_Quiet Cassie, Charlie et Reneé ne savent rien. __(Tranquila Cassie, Charlie y Reneé no saben nada.) —Le respondí en un perfecto francés, con la impaciencia marcada en mi voz._

—_Eh bien, ne soyez pas f__â__ché contre moi. _ _Il__ suffit de prendre des précautions. (Bien, no te enfades conmigo. Solo tomo precauciones.) __—Me respondió Cassie tranquila. Yo la miré escépticamente, si supiera mi mejor y más grande amiga que nada estaba bien._

"_Nada está bien, porque tú no estás bien"_

_Me decía mi conciencia; pero, como siempre, no le hice caso._

_Seguí bailando con Cassie y ya iba por mi sexta copa, cuando…_

— _¡Isabella! — ¡Oh, Oh!_

—_Bella, je pensais que tu as dit __à__ tes parents n'étaient pas au courant de rien? (Bella, ¿no habías dicho que tus padres no estaban enterados de nada?) —Me preguntó Cassie con alarma en su voz._

—_Je ne connaissais rien __à__ ce sujet! (¡Yo no sabía nada sobre esto!) —Le respondí desesperada, pues mis padres se encontraban corriendo furiosos hacia mí. La expresión de Reneé era asesina y la de Charlie… Bueno, de él ni hablar, su mirada me decía que muy pronto estaría en un convento para monjas._

— _¿Qué hago? —Le pregunté a Cassie en mi idioma natal, ella observó la situación por unos instantes; yo también lo hice; mis padres estaban llegando desde una de las esquinas del gigantesco club y yo me encontraba en la esquina opuesta._

—_Corre, intenta salir por la… —Empezó un muy buen inglés, pero después se atoró con las palabras. Empezó a agitar las manos en desesperación. — ¡Par la porte arri__è__re! —Al final terminó hablando en francés; giré la cabeza en dirección a mis padres, ellos ahora se encontraban a medio camino de llegar a mí, tratando de abrirse paso por el tumulto de gente._

_Tenía poco tiempo, por lo que tenía que ir a la puerta trasera que había mencionado Cassie cuanto antes. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi corta vida, estaba por llegar a la puerta. Cinco pasos, tres pasos, un paso…_

_Y no llegué._

_Unos brazos fuertes me alzaron en el aire por la parte inferior de los brazos y me volteó hacia donde debían estar mis padres; yo estaba todavía en el aire._

_Traté de patear al sujeto en varios lugares, pero sencillamente nada de lo que intentara le haría desistir soltarme. Traté de mirar su rostro, pero su fuerte agarre hacía que no pudiera girar ni siquiera la cabeza. Miré hacia mis padres y ellos ya estaban frente a mí con expresión homicida. Cassie se encontraba detrás de ellos, con una mirada llena de reproche dirigida hacia a mí._

— _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —El grito de Reneé hace que todos volteen a vernos. — ¿Tienes idea alguna de la hora que es? ¿Qué es lo que dirá la prensa de nosotros si tú haces semejante escándalo…? — ¡Bla, bla, bla! La verdad mi madre no era una mente inteligente, por lo que era a la que menos prestaba atención. Cuando al fin se calló, gracias a mi padre, Charlie empezó su regaño._

—_Isabella, esto es una falta de responsabilidad y cordura, de las dos. —Dijo lo último mirando también a Cassie. Mi amiga lo contempló sorprendida. —Si Cassandre, tú también estuviste aquí; tus padres serán notificados sobre esto. —Le dijo Charlie a mi amiga con mirada dura._

—_Mais… je n'ai rien fait! —Respondió una insolente Cassie en francés. Mi padre podría saber muchos idiomas por las conferencias a otros países a las que iba, pero entre esos idiomas no estaba el francés._

— _¿Qué ha dicho? —Me pregunta con una mueca confundida en su rostro; me hubiera reído de no ser por la seriedad de la situación._

—_Ha dicho que ella no ha hecho nada —Le traduje lo que había dicho mi amiga, ella sabía que Charlie no entendía el francés y Cassie podía intentar decir algo en inglés, pero en esta situación se rehusaba. Ella era muy orgullosa y en este momento mi padre había herido su ego; no sería perdonado tan fácilmente. _

_Por eso mismo una vez que le hube revelado a mi padre lo que mi amiga había dicho, ella me fulminó con la mirada. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa y ahí acabó nuestra pequeña comunicación._

—_Por supuesto que tuviste la culpa, ¡trataste de detenernos para que nuestra hija escapara! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? —Vociferó Reneé con petulancia._

—_Je suis d'amis qui défendent leurs camarades de leur monstre parents! (¡Soy de las amigas que defienden a sus camaradas de sus padres Mounstro!) —Gritó Cassie en respuesta y en ese momento yo me estaba carcajeando._

— _¡Insolente! — ¡Demonios, lo había olvidado! En ese momento me dejé de reír._

_A diferencia de mi padre, mi madre sabía muy pocos idiomas, solo dos o tres; pero entre ellos estaba el francés. Cassie me miró con exasperación y rodó los ojos. De seguro ahora estaría odiándome por no haberle dicho ese dato tan importante._

—_Ahora vámonos, no queremos hacer más escándalo. —Anunció mi padre con la urgencia pintada en su rostro, sabía que en este momento estaría deseando que la tierra se lo tragase. —Tú, jovencita —Dijo dirigiéndose a Cassie. — Irás con nosotros, iremos a dejarte a tu casa. —Le dijo con dureza y al ver que iba a empezar a protestar, la calló con una mirada. —Y tú —Me apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente. —Hablaremos más tarde, en casa. —Finalizó la conversación y dicho todo nos dirigimos al auto._

_En el camino a la casa de Cassie, Charlie y Reneé intercambiaron miradas más de dos veces y una vez que hubimos dejado a mi amiga en su hogar, sana y salva, mis padres se estacionaron unas calles más lejos y se volvieron hacia mí._

—_Bella, ya no queremos que seas amiga de Cassandre Leblanc Lavoissier, no es una buena chica. —Dijo mi padre con seriedad._

— _¡Además es una insolente! —Añadió Reneé con enfado. —Esta vez no importaría que su padre sea Alexandre Leblanc o que perdería la amistad de mi queridísima Andréanne Lavoissier. —Dijo ella con algo de horror en su voz. Juraba que decía en voz baja __Enfócate, enfócate__ varias veces._

— _¡No voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga solo por ustedes! —Les grité con incredulidad en mi voz._

— _¡Somos tus padres! —Me gritó Reneé con voz retadora._

—_Sí, y no saben cuánto desearía que no lo fueran. —Les dije con tristeza y me negué a seguir hablando. Mi padre encendió el auto y continuamos el camino hacia nuestra casa._

_Una vez que hubimos llegado, me bajé del auto y me fui corriendo a mi habitación; cerré con un portazo que resonó por toda la casa y le puse seguro a mi puerta._

Después de eso, mis padres sugirieron sutilmente que sería mejor enviarme a un pueblo llamado Forks. Por más que lloré, pataleé y chillé Charlie y Reneé no cedieron.

Ese mismo día le hice una llamada a Cassandre, ella se enojó mucho con mis padres y dijo unos cuantos improperios en francés. Yo le dije que pronto nos veríamos, a modo de consolación.

Pero lo cierto era que no sabía cuándo volvería a Miami, que era el lugar en el que me encontraba ahora, ni tampoco cuando vería a Cassie y a otros amigos.

Sé que debería de estar pensando en mis padres… ¡Pero ellos fueron los malditos que tomaron esta decisión! No los perdonaría por esto en un buen tiempo.

Y aquí estaba, en el aeropuerto lleno de gente, esperando a que mi anunciaran mi vuelo.

Lo cierto era que iba a odiar este viaje, mucho, mucho, mucho. Pero lo bueno sería que me iba a alejar de mis padres. Al menos había algo positivo; lo negativo sería que dejaría de ver mi auto (sí, me lo habían quitado los miserables viejos.), a Cassie… ¿ya dije mi auto? ¿No? Bueno, pues también mi auto.

Una vez anunciado mi vuelo y que me hube subido al avión, estaba por dirigirme a la sección de primera clase, cuando una señorita me para, observa mi boleto y me envía a la parte turista.

¡Malditos sean esos mounstros!

Me habían comprado un boleto Turista, que humillación. Busqué mi asiento, que era el número 36; cuando lo hube encontrado casi se me cae la cara.

Eran dos asientos y al lado del mío estaba un viejito dormido con la boca abierta; la baba se le escurría y aterrizaba en mi asiento.

—Que asquerosidad. —Dije en un susurro, lamentándome.

Ya sabrán cómo me la habré pasado durante todo el vuelo, el cual duró tres horas, y como le tuve que pedir "sutilmente" al señor que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas. De todas maneras si no lo hubiera hecho, ya vería yo como se la cerraba.

Una vez terminada mi tortura, salí corriendo del avión y como era muy torpe al correr, caí de bruces al suelo una vez. ¿Allá arriba me odiaran? No es que se note mucho, no, pero como que… ¡Se les estaba pasando un poco la mano!

Una vez sana y salva en un bendito taxi, di la dirección que Reneé y Charlie me habían entregado, muy contentos, debo añadir.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo y el taxista me anunció que habíamos llegado, bajé del auto y bajé mi equipaje, que equivalía a tres maletas gigantes llenas de ropa y cosméticos.

Tuve problemas para llevar todas las maletas a la entrada de la casa, pero cuando por fin lo hube logrado, pude echar una mirada a la casa. Ésta era pequeña, blanca y le faltaba algo de pintura, pero se veía estable. Cuando entré, exploré mis alrededores y la encontré muy acogedora.

Tardé una hora acomodando mi ropa y todas mis demás cosas. Luego fui a hacer las compras pues la alacena estaba vacía. Cuando regresé a casa, acomodé las cosas en la alacena y estuve pensando por horas en comprarme un auto de segunda mano.

Claro que para eso tendría que ahorrar dinero, pues mis padres me habían cancelado todas mis tarjetas de crédito.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, una vez bañada y con ropa de dormir, me fui a la cama y me dormí.

**Hola, creo que este capitulo no estuvo tan desastroso, lo empecé de cero y la cambié algunas cosillas. Por cierto, las partes que están en francés las traduje con Google, no se si estén bien, pero le intenté de varias formas y me daba lo mismo por lo que asumo que está bien =).**

**Espero les haya gustado n_n**

**Dejen reviews y díganme qué opinan.**

**Cuídense**** y Muchos besos!**


End file.
